


Sacrifice

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Self-Sacrifice, Smut, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope you enjoy! :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

(Y/n) had heard the commotion of the fight in The Cage. She had ran into there to try to help out The Winchester and the angel Castiel. Lucifer had snapped his fingers to let her in. She stood before her once beloved alpha. But, Now he was something she'd lost too.

"Lucifer, I offer myself as your vessel. You know that i can hold you as my Alpha. As me being Omega. I'll be able to help you out. To take down Amara. Let me!" said (Y/n) firmly.

"How am i sure that you won't turn on me? That your honest to me?" asked Lucifer smugly.

"Because, I had no knowledge that of what The Winchesters would do. Despite all that you are. I'll always forever and love you. You are afterall My Alpha." said (Y/n) to Lucifer sadly.

(Y/n) had stepped in front of Lucifer. Basically standing up to him. She was nervous too.

"(Y/n), We have been hunting for some time now and you said nothing!" said Dean madly.

"I said nothing and did nothing cause i knew this was what your reaction would be. That no matter what you'd freak out. I can see that your are about to anyways!" said (Y/n) madly.

"How in nine hells do you even know Lucifer? You must tell no lies!" said Castiel harshly so.

"I will give you the shorten version. I was in college and he was sitting down having what was suppose to be my dessert. So, He ended up sharing. We came to the same coffee house often. We fell madly in love. Was at home one day in my Heat. I begged like any good Omega i was. He knotted and bonded to me. Then, He showed up less and less. Saying that he had things to attend to. At first i was mad at him. Then, I was simply hurt when no word came from him. Hearing that you dimwits had locked him away from me, His Omega. So I had tagged along under the guise i was a hunter. Then years had flown by. Hunting was a serious plus. Then, You told me to stay behind. I couldn't. So, I followed behind you Dean. I heard on your cell Sam. Dead give away!" said (Y/n) sternly.

Lucifer stood here in total shock that she had managed to remember all of that in one go.

"So, Lucifer we haven't all day to make up your mind? Am I going to be it?" asked (Y/n).

"That is if you give me your permission. That will your final answer!" said Lucifer to her.

"Then, I give you my full and uttter permission to enter me as your vessel!" said (Y/n).

Lucifer had entered into (Y/n)'s body. That, They saw the shocked look on all faces too.  
Lucifer was parading around (Y/n)'s body. Using it to what he had wanted to do with it too. He was touching all of her sensitive area's. The Winchesters and Castiel kept close tabs on where and when Lucifer would move around at. This was for him mainly now too. (Y/n) saw what Lucifer had saw. It was her personal diary. She was sicken now too.

"I really don't want you to read that, Lucifer. You have no right!" said (Y/n) to Lucifer madly.

"Why In the hell do i not have permission? I am afterall your alpha." said Lucifer furiously.

"Because you never told what damned problems you were in. I could've helped you out. But all men are egotisical. You only think about yourselves!" snarled (Y/n) to Lucifer.

Then at that very moment Lucifer felt guilt. Because she had a very valid point to him only. He had put it down softly. (Y/n) had felt that Lucifer was playing usual games too.


End file.
